miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Grand Opening Tape Message
This is a Project, Charlie Brown. Intro * glove inserts a videotape into VCR and Videotape plays * Ernie: 'This is a United Feature Presentation, Sponsored by Cool Cola with Lemon. * '''Off-Screen Kids: '''Yeah, that's a lemony cola! * '''Bert: '''You must think I'm Stupid. Go to Static. ''to Static Taz on the lose * 'Cookie Monster: '''Hello. Do you know Taz, that chowing down devil? He's on the lose! * ''of Taz. Taz is a tornado mowing down a cornfield, eating pizza pies, giant cakes, candy with Nutty, Popcorn and drinking Soda, Chowing down Hamburgers, Fries and Hot Dogs, Ate a bowl of mushroom soup, ate a slice of roasted pork, Ate a dozen stewed tomatoes, twenty-seven deviled eggs, Fifteen fried shrimps, nine bakes potatoes,Thirty-two fried chicken legs, A shank of lamb, a boiled ham, Two bowls of grits, some black-eye peas, Four chocolate shakes, eight angel cakes, Nine custard pies with Muenster cheese, Ten pots of tea, Carrots fed by Bugs Bunny who is also eating carrots, Chocolates fed by Violet who is throwing them on a bridge, eating fruits and veggies, cookies, chips and snacks, water and juice, tea and lemonade, pancakes, bacon and eggs, steak and sausages, eating a Thanksgiving dinner and lastly, chomping the 4 colorful ghost monsters, Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde. Pac-Man is Proud. Cut to Static Imagination * Crazy-Legs Crane's Home * '''Crazy-Legs Jr.: See anything yet, Father? mail truck approaches ...it's the mail truck! * Crazy-Legs Crane: A package! * Crazy-Legs Jr.: We've never planned something like this * mail truck drops a box that can fit a person inside * Crazy-Legs Jr.: That's a imagination box! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Thank you! go into the box and close the doors * Crazy-Legs Jr.: Not as long as we have our... a rainbow over his head with his hands ...imagination! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Wow, I never thought of it that way. I can be anything I want! A king or A football player! * Crazy-Legs Jr.: Let's play Mountain Climbing Adventure! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Let's go for it! Gloves! * Crazy-Legs Jr.: Check. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Hats! * Crazy-Legs Jr.: Check. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Underwear! * Crazy-Legs Jr.: Uh... check! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Okay, climb up there and secure this rope. * Crazy-Legs Jr.: You got it! New Game * the Amusement Beach * Elmo: Now what shall we do? * Linus: I know, let's go to the Cranium Shaker! * Charlie Brown: Uh, I'm not good at that game. * Peppermint Patty: 'I can go on that ride. ''does so and goes inside a cage * '''Elmo: You Know there is no turning back! ''Ride Operator straps her in and locks the cage'' * Cranium Shaker starts while the pounding heavy metal music is playing, Peppermint Patty is flipped upside down about a million times and thrown toward the ground so her face is about 6 inches from the pavement. Then it sends her spinning backward up to the sky again. And the whole time the cage she in is creaking, and all the bolts look like they're about to come loose. * Snoopy: ''the top of his Doghouse with his typewriter keyboard'' ** Dear Mrs. Patty, Mother of Peppermint Patty I Know Your Daughter passed out in the Cranium Shaker last time. She was flipped upside down about a million times and thrown toward the ground so her face is about 6 inches from the pavement. Then it sends her spinning backward up to the sky again. And the whole time the cage she in is creaking, and all the bolts look like they're about to come loose. She is now in the Hospital and may come back to life. I don't know what to do anymore, I just hope you understand what I've been going through. See True Patty Grand Opening Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Pink Panther Category:Pac-Man